Dwindling Time
by mangaloverxoxo
Summary: A sheltered disease ridden mage prince has to shape his own destiny when his kingdom is attacked and his grandfather kidnapped. With the help of a banished prince and a 'dead' princess they will try to stop the impending war. Will they stop it in time or will the prince's disease stop him first? YXYY, and other pairings inside.
1. Prologue

_**IMPORTANT: for people who are confused I decided to re-write this story after much consideration.**_

_**Kanna: when she did decided as soon as she pressed the delete button she started freaking out and pacing around the room she's already put a hole through the carpet.**_

_**HEY! You would too**_

_**Kanna: yeah~ not**_

_***Growls* anyway for people who didn't read this before hello puzzle shipping fans, and regular fans welcome to my first Yugioh story I am mangaloverxxoxo but you guys can call me Ty. **_

_**Kanna: and my name is Kanna I am Ty's partner nice to meet you all.**_

_**My inspiration from **__**Wordsorcereress, Wings of the Valkyria, and HikarixYami**__**xYaoi so I dedicate this chapter to you guys. So Yugi would you start us off?**_

_**Yugi: sure mangaloverxoxo nor Kanna owns Yugioh **_

_**Now please enjoy the story :)**_

* * *

**Prologue **

_All through time there was an unsteady road for mages and humans learning how to live with each other in peace when they were learned to hate each other. The humans thinking that mages were nothing but witches and were no good, and the mages thinking that the humans just wanted to hurt their young and kill them some thinking that humans were weak creature that needed to be exterminated. But somehow even through all of the robbing, kidnappings, crime, and political matters they had 'tolerated' one another it wasn't peace but it was close enough to discharge any thoughts of war._

_That was until the incident happened._

_That incident was when a pregnant queen of the now kingdom of Kurai Hi accused a mage of killing her un-born child one night. The mage immediately said that he didn't but nobody believed him in the name of their queen._

_So the mage was found guilty even though there wasn't much evidence to hold him accountable for the murder. He was put to a public beheading, that's when the uprising began._

_In the past 3 months their had been more than ten uprisings and over one-hundred people killed and the rate was steadily rising not only in this kingdom but around the world. _

_After month five the Kurai Hi emperor had enough of the uprisings and decide to hold a meeting with the uprising leaders to find a more suitable way to end this._

_At the meeting the leaders only wanted one thing and that was equality and had persuaded the emperor to sign a treaty. But when the treaty was only one minute to being sighed rouge mages attacked the emperor bringing him to his death._

_The queen now in blind rage started the extermination of the mages. Many were killed but the mages were winning this fight. That is when the other kingdoms got involved in this fight and picking sides. This extermination turned into a world war of mages vs. the humans._

_Twenty years into the war a young mage saw the destruction it caused the once green earth now stained with blood and rotten corpses, famine, depression and the once good royals into blood stained tyrants._

_At that point he decided he didn't want to live in a world like this so he organized the underground organization that recruited people mages and humans alike to stop the war. There he met his soon to be fiancé and life long friend with many others who wanted to join their cause._

_Three years later they went into battle for equality and peace the millennium items made for giving the edge the humans needed to win the war but only causing more dread. Several months into their appearance the leader somehow opened the people eyes minutes before his appending death by the millennium puzzle making everyone believe that what they said were true. At that moment the war ended the fiancé taking control of the organization after the former leaders death making treaties with the kingdoms helping rebuilding what was lost and burying the people who lives were lost in the war and soon everything was back where it should be._

_The fiancé never stop changing the world and opening up its eyes the items given to Egypt for safekeeping. The fiancé never did marry keeping the ring on honoring his memory trying to make the place his fiancé have always imagined a place of peace and tranquility._

_But something strange happened the millennium necklace showing the future of the war happening again and the leader dying before saving the world again the royals of Egypt keeping it a secret until the time is right._

_But will the leader save the world again?_

* * *

_**YAY! *throwing arms in the air spinning really fast* re-write of prologue is Awesome.**_

_**Yugi: *pointing to Ty* is she going to be okay?**_

_**Kanna: don't worry cutie she'll be alright. Anyway comment favorite, follow anything and we apologize for those who favorite and follow our original version if you don't like this one.**_

_***stops spinning* I am feeling really~ dizzy *falls and caught by Yugi***_

_**Yami: *comes in* hey guys I when am I going to… *see Ty collapse on Yugi* umm is she alright?**_

_***Picks Ty up* like I said before she's going to be just fine see ya next time. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Chapter 1

_**Kanna: hey everyone nice to see you all again**_

_**Ty: *gloomy sigh* yeah welcome back**_

_**Yugi: she'd depressed again? what's wrong?**_

_**Kanna: *sigh* after the prologue was put onto the website she remembered that she deleted the original version and she got all 'why did I do that' thing and is now haunted by it and the fact that her sister has been keeping the laptop to herself and has been working in the night.**_

_**Ty: and the fact I've been really lazy yet busy *slumps down on floor***_

_**Yami: ***__**raise eyebrow* is that even possible for all of those to be an excuse at the same time?**_

_**Kanna: *shrug shoulders* I don't know but apparently to her it is sometimes I wonder if I am really the Hikari. But I know what will cheer her up.**_

_**Yugi: what's that?**_

_**Kanna: *whispers in Ty's ear. Ty quickly gets up***_

_**TY: seriously? *Kanna nods* YEAH! I GOT REVIEWS FAVS AND FOLLOWERS!**_

_**Yugi: that got her happy.**_

_**Ty: sure as hell it did even if it's only two. THANKS PEOPLE! Now it is time to answer reviews**_

_**Snow-kim: ok I can see how someone would question that the thing is the mage didn't really kill the baby as he tried to tell people the queen just had a late miscarriage and she didn't want anybody to know and for some unexplained reason she hated mages so she lied about the whole thing and it worked since the people would never question their queen. Devious isn't it?**_

_**Hollow Michelangelo:**__**thanks I am glad you like it and I will try to update as fast as I can type.**_

_**Ty: That is it but that still put me in a good mood. Thank you all my awesome followers and favoriters.**_

_**Yami: is favoriters even a word.**_

_**Ty: of course it is.**_

_**Yami: *rolled his eyes* not**_

_**Ty: shut up! You are so glad that Yugi is here or I would of-**_

_**Kanna: oh yeah me and Ty will be in this story with oc characters and possibly some from 5D's Yugi will you now do the honors?**_

_**Yugi: ok mangaloverxoxo nor kanna owns Yugio-**_

_**Ty: HEY WHY THE HELL DID YOU IG- *kanna covers mouth***_

_**Kanna: Enjoy all.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

A beautiful summer day in early June the birds chirping, the skies clear and the weather perfect every one loved days like this well all except one.

Well it isn't that he didn't like it. It's because he never did went outside not once that he remember all he could do is look out the window that didn't even allow the sun rays to reach him.

This fated person goes by the name Yugi Moutou prince of the Hikari kingdom located in the west.

Yugi sighed for the umpteenth before closing the book he was trying to read on the history of the war and laid his head down staring at the ceiling his glow in the dark stars that were his substitute for the real stars even though to him they would never compare.

Yugi hated that he couldn't go outside like normal people he didn't even know what his kingdom looked like and to him that was unacceptable but he couldn't go outside anytime soon not even his mage abilities couldn't help him escape from this prison he calls his home and time was running out.

Yugi looked at his silver watch and sighed sadly "A year and six months left to make my dream come true." He said out loud. Sadly it was true he did have a year and six months left until he'll leave this earth. An unknown disease that his doctor could not cure even with her vast knowledge Even before he was diagnosed he was considered as a frail child at the young age 17 he would never see the world for what it is unless someone finds a cure.

He could still remember the day Luna –his doctor- has told him a Meer month ago.

-FLASHBACK-

_Yugi's grandfather emperor Sugoroku was visiting his grandson before his daily check-up started. He was actually expected complaining from his grandson, but was not expecting his grandson being flung into his arms._

"_Grandfather it's so good to see you" yugi said cheerfully._

" _It is good to see you too you look better already," He exclaimed happily._

_Yugi smiled wearily "I am happy about that too they just needed rest as all."_

"_I am glad that you are feeling better." Sugoroku said but silently sympathic to his grandsons position. _

_Yugi switched his gaze towards the floor trying not to look into his grandfather's sympathy filled gaze. His grandfather knew how much he wanted to go outside but couldn't risk it he couldn't lose an heir to the throne after his son and daughter._

"_Yugi I-"_

_Sugoroku was cut off when someone busted through the door. They both looked and_ _whom they saw was Luna who looked shocked, pale, -even for her tan skin- and distraught with papers in one of her hands. Yugi and Sugoroku knew on thing for sure that this was not a good sign_

_Luna is something the matter?" asked Yugi. Then Luna turned her panicked expression into a sad smile before bowing at the king._

"_Pardon my interruption but I have some news that both of you need to listen to." Luna said._

_The doctor put a hand on Yugi's shoulder before saying " I need both of you to sit down." The two then glanced at each other worriedly before sitting down on the bed._

_Luna sighed deeply before starting "I have found something strange in Yugi's blood an unknown virus that has been undetected for years" she stopped to hesitate but when Yugi noticed this he said "please continue doctor" as he squeezed his grandfathers hand._

_She nodded as she continued "it's a strange type that I cannot fathom, you're white blood cell count is increasing tremendously, that would be good in some cases but not in this one. The white blood cells are infected with the disease that made you so frail and now it is taking affect. The white blood cell cannot fight this infection that you have because it cannot detect it, and when the white blood cells are all infected with it, it will target the red blood cells and slowly work their way to the rest of the body. So unless we find a cure there a high chance you'll…"_

_Yugi stiffened a bit; "so you are saying it is a matter of time before I-" he couldn't finish the sentence the answer was too scary for him to think about_.

"_Unfortunately yes-"_

_The doctor was cut off when Sugoroku's hand slammed against Yugi's nightstand in anger causing it to break. She winced at the amount of force he put into it._

"_ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT MY GRANDSON IS GOING TO DIE SOON?" the emperor yelled at her direction, pounding his fist on Yugi's nightstand breaking it even the guards out side the door cringed in fear of that outburst. The emperor thought that Yugi and his older sister Kioka was all he had left he couldn't risk losing neither of them._

_Before she could answer his grandfather stormed off and slammed the door Yugi, Luna and the two guards flinching._

"_H-how much time do I have left", he asked still afraid of the answer._

"_A year and 7 months at best," the dr. said. The answer left Yugi stiffened and in a state of shock that he forgot to breath. _

_The doctor saw this she bend down and hugged him tightly and said," I am sorry I could not help you like I promised Yugi." She bowed and left._

_As she left out of the room Luna ran to her room and sent her first to the wall making a noticeable dent. "I-I couldn't help-p h-him DAMN IT ALL" she yelled the last part punching her mirror too sad to pay attention to the pain. The reason she is acting like this is that she has known Yugi all of his life and practically considered him a son since she lost her own "I am s-so sorry Yugi." She said dropping to her knees crying. _

"_Doctor, doctor are you okay?" her pupil Anzu knocked at the door. She opened the door and her deep blue eyes widening and gasped at the sight of the room glass shards everywhere and a noticeable dent in the wall five inches deep and her teacher her once light tan teacher went paler than white. Her ponytailed hair now loose hairs falling in her face and her calm sky blue eyes now filled with much sadness and despair. Anzu went to her and place a calming hand on her shoulder. They sat there one never dare to make a move._

_Later on Joey a servant and personal friend came by opening Yugi's door. He saw Yugi sitting on his bed but something didn't feel right._

_Joey started walking and stopped at Yugi's bed that said person had yet to make a move "hey yug' are you-"_

_He wasn't interrupted he just stopped himself mid-sentence to stare at Yugi's face his eyes wide red and puffy and tears still falling from his face._

_Joey didn't have time to say anything because Yugi suddenly tacked him crying real hard on his shoulder. He decided to ask questions later because right now he has to comfort his friend._

_When Yugi told him Joey just hugged Yugi more tightly telling him that every thing will be all right and that they will find a way for him to live. After his older sister Kioka have found out she swore on her life that she would find a cure for him then left the day after_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Since then nothing much has changed really but he was guarded 24/7 and he barely saw his grandfather anymore. Was he avoiding him? Yugi himself didn't know the answer himself but it hurt him that his own grandfather doesn't visit him anymore.

Suddenly he heard grunts from outside of his room he only smiled already knowing who it is.

About several seconds later the door burst open and came a brunet girl hair to her waist with wide doll eyes the left green while the other an amber-ish color on her right below the eye a mole, her bangs pushed to both sides of her face with black clack hair clips with lotus flowers on them and has on a blue summer dress with a black jacket.

"That my young pupil," she exclaimed with a victorious look on her face "is how you beat up guards using their own weapons."

Yugi smiled finally getting out of bed "young? We are the same age Kanna."

'Kanna' smiled broadly "well when people count in height you look way~ younger than you are."

Yugi pouted but decided to change the subject "are we going to practice again?" he asked.

The brunet shrugged "Oh I don't know why would I sneak up to your room and beat up several guards for?" she asked sarcastically.

"Last time you did it you wanted to say hi." Yugi deadpanned.

"Well this time is different you actually get to do something this time." She pouted crossing her arms "come on or I will teleport without you."

Yugi got out of bed and grabbed onto her arm "alright let's go." Yugi said before a greenish yellow light enveloped them before both disappearing completely.

* * *

Kaiba was in the forest in between the kingdoms of Hikari and Kogane no Hikari looking for his cousin but he was getting quite irked since his search came out empty-handed.

"Damn it where is that short stack?" Kaiba asked out loud getting more and more agitated why he ever insist his cousin that he go with him to the Hikari kingdom on behalf of the Kogane no Hikari royal family he would never know, now they were almost at there destination and he could not find Yami.

"I swear if when I find him I'm gonna-" Kaiba started but was interrupted when something _really _heavy grabbed on to his shoulders making him nearly fall if he hadn't regained his balance.

"You're gonna do what dear cousin?" Yami asked 'innocently'.

Kaiba growled "you are just like a monkey on my back," he growled not even trying to reach for Yami already knowing it will be a failure instead he just kept scowling. "If you're done climbing me like I'm a fucking mountain we need to complete the task we were given." Kaiba said.

Kaiba was relieved when his cousin got off him who knew that little body of his was _that_ heavy?

"Ok." Yami said defeated then smirked "if you can catch me first." Yami laughed and started to run

"Why I ever worry about my cousin is beyond me." Kaiba muttered not even running after his cousin.

Yami laughed out loud and turned around still running "come and catch me Kaiba-boy." That did it when he swore he saw Kaiba's patience break in half and started running for his life with Kaiba close on his tail, and for a second he feared for his life when he saw the look on his cousin face.

"THAT"S IT!" Kaiba yelled catching up to Yami in a heartbeat. He absolutely hated when people called him that ever since that _whack-job_ called him that.

Yami jumped up landing on a tree branch laughing at Kaiba's attempt trying to catch him his crimson eyes showed relief that Kaiba didn't catch him and then he suddenly had an idea.

"Seto let's make this into a game shall we?" that got Kaiba's attention.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow "What kind of game?"

"It's simple," Yami stated "we'll race to the Hikari border line the one that crosses first wins and the loser has to do whatever the winner tells them until we get back to the palace."

Seto smirked "Deal."

Yami smirked also "game start."

* * *

Yugi and Kanna appeared in the training room, which was a huge room with white walls, benches on the walls, the large light reflecting windows with red curtains made it impossible to feel the suns rays but was still able to get through, a large crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, several doors that led to the weapons rooms, etc.

"So what are we using today?" Yugi asked as Kanna walked to the nearest weapon room.

"Since you're a little pale we're using," she pass Yugi a double edge sword "swords." She finished walking her way over to Yugi.

"Wait aren't you going to change?" The prince asked.

Kanna shook her head "nope." She answered, "Consider this a handicap." She got into position. "You ready?" She asked.

Yugi got into position also and smirked "You get the first move."

Kanna acted fast she went to strike from the front, but Yugi dodged it by spinning over to her right that was her blind spot. Kanna noticed this and moved back to get some space between them. Yugi went first this time and used his height and agility to use by attacking her in the rear but Kanna turned and their swords collided.

"Good job." She complimented backing away again throwing her sword to the ground earning a perplexed look from Yugi.

"Changing weapons," she said getting her wooden staff well it looked like wood. "We are able to use magic too start." She went charging toward Yugi in lighting speed so he had little time to react it he just deflected her attack with his sword. Yugi used this close range to his advantage.

A pale yellow light surrounded his eyes and said "blind light" that cause a flash of bright light in the direction of the user eyes well it caused Kanna to cry out in surprise and shielded her eyes, not before her eyes were witnessed to the light.

With black dots dancing in her vision she closed her eyes and relied on her other senses, when Yugi saw her close her eyes he knew what she was doing so he ran around her in break neck speed so she couldn't tell where his actual location was.

Yug was correct she couldn't tell where he was and trying to keep track of his steps was making her dizzy so she decided to jump in the air making Yugi stop his running and put a protective shield around him. Kanna struck her staff in the center of the shield "unseal," the shield crack and shattered, Yugi shielded himself with his sword against her staff. Kanna smirked "hand to hand." She commanded flipping backwards away from Yugi. Yugi immediately dropped his weapon and got in fighting stance one thing he's learned is that Kanna worked fast.

Kanna went running torward him attempting to punch him, her fist landed in his palm, Kanna leg sprung out in a split kick making Yugi back up trying to regain his form, but when Kanna was about to attack something appeared blocking her attack and flip her to the ground, groaning in pain she knew who it was.

"C'mon Tristan did you really have to interrupt our training session?" she whined getting up from the tile floor.

Tristan smirked "of course you did it to me and Yugi when I was teaching him to use blasts."

"Tristan weren't you with Joey?" Yugi asked.

The taller boy grimaced "yeah but that crazy blond said something about the kitchen calling his name and disappeared before I could catch up with him." He laughed a little "you might want to stop him before there's nothing left." Tristan said.

Yugi muttered something about 'crazy Joey' before saying "see you later guys." going to the kitchen to catch up to him.

As soon as he left Tristan demeanor changed to a serious one "things are heating up again." he said.

Kanna remained stone-faced "you mean Atalantis don't you?" she asked already knowing the answer.

Tristan sighed "what do you think we should do?" he asked her ignoring her previous question.

"I don't know." Kanna admitted honestly she thought this day would never come "we have to see and wait but one thing for sure is that we will protect Yugi." She said detirmandly.

"and I will protect you." Tristan said kissing her hand.

Kanna smiled fondly "thanks Tristan."

"Are you sure about the information?" the man with long teal hair asked his mismatched eyes glaring at the messenger.

"Y-yes milord I am positive." The messenger said a bit nervous because the man in front of him is notorious for gruesome punishments to the people who gave him wrong information.

"Well done." he the man said, "you may leave." He didn't need to tell the messenger twice he practically bolted out of the room.

The man growled in frustration and in anger. He didn't want it to be true but now that it's confirmed he didn't have a choice.

The man looked out the window at his kingdom of Atlantis before he bellowed, "Come forth Tyran."

Behind him shadows gathered making it black and misty until a girl with a black robe the hood on her head the only things that was noticeable about her was her tan skin and blood red eyes.

Tyran kneeled before her king "yes master Dartz?" the girl asked in a monotone voice.

Dartz looked at her and said, "We have a job to do."

Tyran raised an eyebrow "what do you mean about 'we'?" she asked.

"I mean I am going with you." Dartz said amused by the look on the girls face.

"Why?" the girl asked.

"I want to see if it is true and if it is," he looked at Tyran with a gleam in his eyes "I need to settle it personally."

Tyran nodded still a little nervous about traveling with him for a mission. "what will the mission be milord?"

"Tonight old friend," he motioned for Tyran to stand "we shall attack the Hikari kingdom."

* * *

_**Ty: THANK YOU LORD I AM DONE! *falls on bed***_

_**Yugi: do you hate me?**_

_**Kanna: no why do you say that?**_

_**Yugi: * sarcastic* oh no reason beside the reason that I have year to live and my palace is going to be attacked by Atlantis so no nothing at all.**_

_**Ty: sorry hum' it's all for the plot you see that in about… well can't tell you that would be a spoiler. we would like to appoligize about the late update due to sisters, laziness and other stories to read.**_

_**Yami: so when are Ygi and and I going to to meet?**_

_**Kanna: in like chapter three when yugi almost-**_

_**Ty: NO SPOILERS!**_

_**Kanna: rate, review, all that jam see ya next time**_

_**Yugi: reviews are always loved**_

_**Yami: and Ty here will try to ypdate faster if her sister can keep off her back.**_

_**Ty: stupid sister anyway the translation for kogane no hikari is golden light just a heads up.**_

_**All: See ya later. **_


End file.
